Tigerclaw's Revenge (Formerly called Tigerclaw's Clan)
by FluffyPotatoCat1563
Summary: After Tigerclaw's disastrous attempt to kill Redtail, he is tried and proven guilty. He flees ThunderClan and finds refuge in ShadowClan. Slowly, he takes over the other clans, until all that's left... is LionClan. [Written by my editor]. I don't own this series - all rights to Erin Hunter! *dramatic applause*
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyyyy... so... this is my first fanfic, so only constructive criticism, please!**

***This story was revised and edited by ***

**Go check her out~**

uwu

Redtail gasped as Tigerclaw lashed out at the smallest cat at the end of Oakheart's line of warriors. The young cat shook her head, blinking blood out of her eyes. Oakheart turned to her.

"Run, Mosspaw!" He hissed. The she-cat took one more look at Tigerclaw and raced away.

"How dare you attack one of my warriors!" Oakheart growled.

"More like an apprentice!" Tigerclaw sneered back. Oakheart launched himself onto Tigerclaw, pinning him down and raking his claws across Tigerclaw shoulder. Suddenly yowls echoed everywhere.

Before Redtail could stop himself, he rushed over to Tigerclaw an Oakheart, pulling him off of Tigerclaw. Oakheart froze as he realized that he was outnumbered. Whipping around, he faced Redtail and Tigerclaw. He leaped at them again, but Redtail swiftly moved to one side while Tigerclaw jumped up to meet Oakheart's attack. Tigerclaw and Oakheart tussled for a while until Oakheart was pinned to the ground, with Tigerclaw on top.

Tigerclaw aimed for the death blow but Redtail knock him aside.

"Warriors don't kill to win a battle." He reminded Tigerclaw. Giving Oakheart another hard bite, he let go and let Oakheart scramble to his paws. Oakheart turned to face Tigerclaw and Redtail.

"This isn't over!" He hissed. With that he raced towards the river calling to his clanmates.

"Retreat, RiverClan! Retreat!" he yowled as he fled. The RiverClan warriors immediately scrambled away from the ThunderClan warriors and followed their deputy. Redtail looked around SunningRocks. Tigerclaw was gazing at him in astonishment.

"Wow, Redtail! You threw Oakheart around like a mouse!" His voice was full of amazement.

"It was no big deal." Redtail responded through gritted teeth. Redtail's clanmates were chattering excitedly. Tigerclaw marched over to them.

"Go back to camp and tell Bluestar that we won." He ordered. "Redtail and I will stay here and watch, just in case of an ambush."

Ravenpaw strode over to them. "Can I please stay here with you to guard?" He begged. Tigerclaw gave his apprentice a hard stare.

"No." He replied sternly.

"But-" Ravenpaw started to argue but Redtail cut him off.

"There's no time for arguing. Ravenpaw, go back to camp." Ravenpaw huffed but reluctantly followed Mousefur. Redtail sighed. Suddenly a flash of tabby fur zoomed by. _Are we being attacked again?_ Redtail started to panic. he struggled and twisted trying to get free. He looked up to see his attacker and saw nobody but Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw, what are you doing?" He panted trying to push the large tabby off of him. Tigerclaw only stared at him coldly.

"You're in my way, Redtail." He murmured."You and Bluestar are weaklings. The clan needs a strong leader."

Redtail shifted, trying to escape. Redtail saw Tigerclaw reach down, about to grasp his throat. Redtail closed his eyes, waiting for StarClan to receive him. Suddenly, there was no longer any weight on him. Redtail opened his eyes to see that Ravenpaw had rammed into Tigerclaw, pushing him off-balance.

Redtail leaped onto Tigerclaw raking his claws across Tigerclaw's muzzle. Ravenpaw soon joined him. Finally, Tigerclaw threwRedtail and Ravenpaw off.

"Come with me." Redtail growled.Tigerclaw reluctantly followed. Redtail slowed his paced down to match Ravenpaw's.

"How did you know I needed help?" He asked, amazed by the apprentices' rescue. Ravenpaw looked at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't." he responded after a while. "I really wanted to stay and guard with you so I snuck back to see if you needed help."

Redtail nodded. "Well, you did a very good job. I'm sure you'll get your warrior name soon, if I can do anything about it." Redtail mewed.

uwu

Redtail emerged from the thorn barrier with Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw close behind him. Bluestar looked up from where she was talking to Mousefur and Whitestorm. She padded over to Redtail, flicking her tail anxiously.

"So?" She questioned. "What happened? Why'd you take so long? Why are you so wounded?"

Redtail sighed.

"Tigerclaw's what happened." Bluestar turned her gaze onto Tigerclaw, who glared at her confidently. Redtail and Ravenpaw explained what happened, and once Redtail finished, Bluestar gazed at Tigerclaw.

"Is this true?" She growled, thrusting her muzzle into Tigerclaw's face.

Tigerclaw looked into his leaders' eyes.

"Of course not!" He snarled. "Redtail's lying!"

Bluestar stared at Tigerclaw.

"Are you sure?" Bluestar asked coldly, narrowing her eyes. "Because both Redtail and Ravenpaw tell the same story." By now, the entire clan had gathered in a circle, waiting for his response. Finally, when Bluestar looked fed up with waiting, she lifted her head and spoke.

"Tigerclaw I never wanted to do this, but it looks as if I have to. I declare you exiled from this clan. You will leave this territory and if any cat sees you here, they may kill you." Tigerclaw's eyes widened with surprise. Even Redtail himself was not expecting that.

"Fine." Tigerclaw growled. "And," He meowed with a gleam in his eyes.

"If you come with me, you will be well cared for. If you don't," he shrugged. "Don't come to me for help anytime." Tigerclaw's eyes scanned the clearing. Suddenly a dark shape sprang up.

"I'll come with you, Tigerclaw!" Everyone gasped as Darkstripe picked his way through the crowd. Tigerclaw nodded.

"Very well, Darkstripe." He grunted. "Let's go." But before he got to the thorn barrier, he paused and looked back at the clan.

"I'll make sure I get my revenge on _all_ of you." He growled before limping away.

uwu

**Soo... you **_**might**_** (I said might) be wondering why the word cats is in front of my chapter title. Well, it's because the chapter 1 thing is already taken so I had to put that in front of the chapter name so it's not you know, invalid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... so I have a dilemma. I want to change the title and summary of my fanfic but I know that would include deleting my entire story. What should I do? Delete it and redo it? Or stick with what I have now?**

Tigerclaw staggered through the thorn barrier hardly noticing the brambles clutching onto his fur. With Darkstripe supporting him, he limped into the forest, away from ThunderClan camp.

Finally, after a long time, Tigerclaw emerged from the bushes and stared at the empty clearing of Four Trees. Darkstripe gazed at it, clearly amazed.

"Wow." He breathed. "I never expected to see Four Trees so peaceful and quiet." Tigerclaw settled down onto the ground while Darkstripe hurried around collecting moss and cobwebs.

"Hurry up." Tigerclaw snapped. Darkstripe rushed even faster.

Tigerclaw winced as Darkstripe applied the cobwebs onto his flank.

"All done." Darkstripe stood up. "We should get going." He meowed. Tigerclaw wanted to stay but he knew it would never be a good idea. Grunting with pain, he stood up.

"Alright." He mewed. "Let's get going."

uwu

Tigerclaw padded up next to Darkstripe, pressing against him for warmth. Suddenly, he caught onto a scent.

"Darkstripe!" He hissed. Darkstripe crouched down next to him.

"What?" He whispered. Tigerclaw looked at him, surprised that Darkstripe couldn't smell it.

"I smell ShadowClan." He meowed. "And look." Tigerclaw ducked his head lower and flicked his tail towards two tall shadows. Darkstripe gasped.

"But-but this is WindClan territory!" He exclaimed. Tigerclaw stuck his tail into Darkstripe's mouth.

"Shush!" He whisper-shouted. The two shadow turned their heads towards Tigerclaw and Darkstripe.

"Did you hear that Brokenstar?" Tigerclaw nearly gasped but held his breath in. _Brokenstar! _He thought. _What is he doing on WindClan territory?_

"Of course I heard it, Blackfoot. I'm not deaf." Brokenstar snapped. One of the shadows dipped its head.

"I know Brokenstar. I was just making sure." Blackfoot meowed. Brokenstar grunted.

"Well we better go check it out, just in case WindClan is still here." Brokenstar trotted over to where Tigerclaw was hiding with Blackfoot following slowly. Tigerclaw glanced at Darkstripe. He looked horrified.

"Wait here and when they're close enough, attack. You take Blackfoot and I'll take Brokenstar." Tigerclaw explained the plan quickly. Darkstripe nodded breathlessly. Brokenstar felt so close to Tigerclaw that he thought he felt the heat of Brokenstar's breath on the back of his neck.

"Quick!" He hissed to Darkstripe. "They're coming!" With a yowl, Tigerclaw exploded out of the heather and aimed his claws towards Brokenstar's throat. His claws pierced Brokenstar's throat, sending blood oozing everywhere. Brokenstar held Tigerclaw's gazed for a heartbeat and then dropped onto the ground, limp. Blackfoot stared at Brokenstar's body in horror.

"What did you do to him?" He snarled. Tigerclaw pretended to looked surprised.

"Can't you see?" He mewed innocently. "I _killed_ him." Blackfoot gave him one more glare at Tigerclaw before racing away.

"Let's follow him." Tigerclaw suggested. Darkstripe shook his head in disagreement.

"I think that ShadowClan got the sign that we're very strong." Tigerclaw glared at him.

"But the rest of the clan doesn't know yet, and _we_ don't know if Blackfoot will tell his clan what happened or not. Plus," he added. "Are you a coward?" Tigerclaw sneered. Darkstripe stared at him in astonishment.

"How dare you call me a coward!" Darkstripe spat, his hackles rising. Tigerclaw realized that if he picked a fight with Darkstripe, he would probably lose his only companion.

"Enough." He ordered. "Let's just move on I guess." Suddenly Darkstripe's eyes lit up.

"We could stay with Barley for the night!" He sounded content which made Tigerclaw more furious. They had just argued and now, Darkstripe acted as if they hadn't. But Tigerclaw needed rest and was too tired to argue again so he just nodded.

"Lead the way, Darkstripe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so what do you think of the names Snowmist and Ravensong? Which one do you like more? See, I'm doing this private fanfic and I'm not sure which name is better. Also, Echobreeze or Echobird?**

uwu

Redtail shifted uncomfortably in the warriors' den.

"Can you stop fidgeting so we can get some sleep?" Mousefur grumbled.

"Sorry," Redtail muttered. He heaved himself up, shaking the moss from his pelt. Careful not to wake the others, Redtail padded out of the den silently. He looked around the clearing. Suddenly a small ginger shape slipped out of the apprentices' den and nearly collided into him. A ginger tom stood in front of him. Redtail blinked.

"Who are you?" Redtail questioned. The ginger tom narrowed his green eyes.

"You don't know me? I'm Firepaw." He meowed. _Firepaw?_ Redtail thought, confused.

"There's no one in this clan that was named Firekit or Firepaw," Redtail replied as calmly as he could. He didn't like the sound of this 'Firepaw'. A noise made Redtail turn around. Bluestar was lightly trotting over to the two toms.

"Oh, Redtail. Sorry." Bluestar dipped her head. "I didn't introduce you yet."

Redtail shook his head. "It's fine, Bluestar. I know who he is now."

Bluestar nodded. "I was hoping you could mentor him."

Redtail drew back with surprise. "But-but I'm already mentoring Dustpaw!" Redtail protested.

Bluestar hesitated for a moment. "Then I will get a new mentor for Dustpaw."

Redtail's hackles started rising. Before he could stop himself, he spat back at Bluestar. "You would do that much for a lousy apprentice? I've trained Dustpaw so hard and I enjoy it! Why do I have to mentor _him_? Find someone else." The moment those words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Hurt shone Firepaw's eyes and Bluestar looked a little offended.

"Redtail, I know that you like Dustpaw as your apprentice, but I need you to train Firepaw. He could one day even be like you! Just give him a chance, Redtail." Bluestar pleaded. Suddenly, Redtail remembered how old Bluestar was and he didn't want to make her life harder. Redtail sighed.

"Alright."

Bluestar dipped her head. "Thank you, Redtail. Someday, you'll be glad that you mentored Firepaw when Tigerclaw strikes back." Redtail froze in horror. _Tigerclaw! _Redtail had completely forgotten about the dark tabby.

"I'm sure I will," Redtail responded, trying to sound happy.

Firepaw bounced around happily. "When do I get to start training?" Firepaw bristled with excitement.

"Soon enough," Redtail reassured.

"Great!" Firepaw exclaimed.

"Tigerclaw will be shaking in his pelt by the time I'm a warrior!" Firepaw bounded towards the apprentices' den and Redtail started heading to the warriors den when a flash of movement caught Redtail's eye. Amber eyes flash from inside of the nursery. A shiver ran down Redtail's spine. But then Redtail relaxed when he saw Bramblekit trot out of the nursery. Bramblekit looked up at him and gave him a look of resentment before padding back into the den. _Amber eyes..._


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I feel like i'm kinda shipping Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. AHHHHH! What am I thinking? Ugh. Tell me in the reviews: Is it a good ship or not? 'Cause honestly, IDK.**

**Hey, editor here! I'm gonna advertise some of my shiz, because the lovely lady gave me permission. I have a couple - A Cup of Coffee, Please (on hiatus), Rain (one-shot), LLaP (NOT the actual title, just an abbreviation - updates around holidays), Remember Me (new and will be updating once I feel like people actually like it) and a couple others. I write Percy Jackson - technically - it's really just realistic fiction using the names provided. I'm willing to write... other stuff if I get requests. If you wanna feel special, PM me and I'll write a story for you, then send it back to you. XOXO~!**

**Also, I want to tell you guys that I might be going on hiatus for a bit because my school start online classes and that will probably rake up some time so...yeah. I would love to continue and I will get back to writing soon~ ^_^**

uwu

Tigerclaw stretched his leg, feeling them relax. Beside him, Darkstripe was smoothing his ruffled-looking fur. Barley looked up from the mouse he was eating.

"Are you tired, Tigerclaw?" Barley asked his mouth still full. Tigerclaw was about to nod but suddenly a voice inside of his spoke up. _That shows a sign of weakness. _Tigerclaw gave himself a shake.

"No thanks, Barley. I'm fine." Tigerclaw responded. Darkstripe yawned and padded towards an empty nest.

"Whatever suits you, Tigerclaw. I'm going to sleep." Seeing Darkstripe curl up comfortably in a soft nest with moss and feathers made Tigerclaw's eyelids droop. Finally, he gave in.

uwu

Tigerclaw awoke to hear the loud chirping of the birds. Darkstripe was still in his nest, his back rising and falling repeatedly. Tigerclaw glanced at Barley's nest and was surprised to find it empty. He turned his gaze back to Darkstripe, who now looked like a large lump of fur. With one of his sharp claws, he prodded Darkstripe, hard. Darkstripe looked up and blinked groggily.

"Wha...?" Tigerclaw poked a little harder.

"Get up, Darkstripe! Barley is gone!" Darkstripe's head bolted upright.

"What?!" Darkstripe scrambled up onto his paws.

"Did you see where he went?" Tigerclaw shook his head.

"No, he was gone when I woke up." Darkstripe sighed.

"Great." He mewed hopelessly. Suddenly, a shape appeared at the barn door.

"Barley!" Darkstripe cried and ran over to meet him. Barley dropped the vole he was carrying and looked up a Darkstripe.

"What is it? Is someone here? Are you being attacked?"

Darkstripe shook his head. "No, but we were so worried about you!"

Barley sighed with relief and dropped the mouse at Tigerclaw's paws.

"I'm sure you're hungry, Tigerclaw. Here's a mouse." Tigerclaw bent down to take a sufficient bite but the same voice appeared in his head. _If you want to be a strong leader, you must catch food for yourself. Don't let that weakling provide food for you. _Tigerclaw lifted his head and pushed the mouse towards Darkstripe.

"Here. You have it." Darkstripe blinked at him.

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry?" Darkstripe asked. Tigerclaw shook his head.

"I'll find something to eat _myself_." He meowed with a slight glare at Barley who seemed to not notice.

Tigerclaw trotted out of the barn sniffing out for food. Without hesitation, he broke into a run a slammed into a ball of fluff. Tigerclaw backed up with surprise and let his gaze cleared before reapproaching the creature. A rather muscular-looking she-cat. Her fur was a pretty beige color with brown ears, tail-tip, muzzle, and paws.

"Who are you?" Tigerclaw growled coldly. The she-cat narrowed her eyes in a way that made her seem sweet, but also having a darkside.

"Who are _you_?" She meowed smoothly, but suspiciously. Tigerclaw glared at her and launched himself onto her. He raked his claws down her pelt, slicing her shoulder. The she-cat yowled in pain and shot up, shoving Tigerclaw to the ground. Tigerclaw got up and shook out his pelt.

"Fine." He grumbled. "You win. But seriously, who are you."

The she-cat smiled slyly.

"I'm Sasha."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be a bit different. It won't be Redtail this time.**

**Editor: this chapter is edited by me~! As are all the chapters. Duh. So, it's kinda-sorta-ish-not-really-maybe-ish bad, but that's ****_only _****cuz we wrote it late last night. Well, she did. I edited this morning. Cough. Whatever. It's gonna be shorter than norma, because, a. lazy, and b. sleepy.**

**And as well, this chapter was for fun. It actually happened in the story but this was for laughs.**

uwu

"So," Tigerclaw started awkwardly. "Haven't seen you around."

Sasha purred. "So you've said."

"You don't talk that much do you?" Tigerclaw meowed slyly.

"I talk when theirs something to talk about." She snapped.

"So, you a kittypet, a loner, a rogue...?" Tigerclaw asked.

"I'm a cat." Sasha answered simply.

"I can tell. I'm not stupid." Tigerclaw grumbled.

"If you say so." Sasha teased.

Tigerclaw scowled. "Actually, I hatched a cunning plan to take over my clan and kill my leader." Tigerclaw boasted. Suddenly he stopped. _Why am I telling her this? _He thought.

Sasha purred with laughter. "And I'm guessing _that _failed."

...

"Not so cunning anymore, huh?" She mewed, raising an eyebrow.

...

Tigerclaw shook himself. "You're pretty cute, and feisty. Wanna hang out some time?"

"I've got nothing better to do." She shrugged.

"But you're hunting." Tigerclaw told her.

"You've already scared away all of the prey!" Sasha protested.

"And you yowled first." Tigerclaw pointed out.

"Thanks to you." She retorted.

"But you still did it first." He grumbled.

"Yeah, but it's still your fault." She argued.

"So, see you around?" Tigerclaw offered.

"I'd rather not," She paused. "But if you insist."

"Sure." Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. "Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so sorry it's been a while since I updated the fanfic was on hiatus for a while and now I'm back! However, the bad news is that I might not even FINISH this story due to the inactivity. But ANYWAY I'm gonna try my BEST! 3 Oh and this chapter might be a bit short due that it's summer and I'm really too lazy to go all out. qwq**

uwu

Redtail trotted up the ravine at a pace where Firepaw clearly couldn't keep up with.

"Hurry up you slow furball!" Redtail joked. Firepaw, however, didn't think it was a joke and spat back at him.

"Well if you went at a pace I could KEEP UP WITH then maybe I'll be faster!" Firepaw, being Firepaw, he immediately mumbled a "sorry" before continuing along the path.

Redtail felt sorry for the poor furball and went over to cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't we do some hunting practice for fun?" Firepaw brightened up and raced towards Redtail.

"Like, right now?" Firepaw spammed question after question until Redtail finally answered them ALL.

Redtail chuckled. "Of course right now, why would I mention it if we weren't gonna do it?" Redtail and Firepaw practiced until the sun went down.

"My paws feel sore..." Muttered Firepaw.

"It happens all the time." Redtail told him. "It'll be gone by tomorrow. Now get something to eat and get some rest."

"Okay!" Firepaw said brightly. Redtail sighed, after an exhausting day, he needed rest.

uwu

**So: First of all, IT'S BACK! Second of all: Making a new story uwu check it out once it COMES out lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, so this fanfic might come to an end without actually ending. I have no inspiration and I just can't think of what to write here. However, I will try to finish this fanfic for you guys but idk if I'm gonna be able to finish it because the chapters get shorter and shorter which means there will be more and more chapters. So let's try to make this chapter long...but not dragged on, cuz that would be horrible.**

Tigerclaw trotted back into the barn quite happy, for no reason. Probably because he just met a she-cat.

"What's with you?" Darkstripe asked. Tigerclaw stopped quickly.

"What's do you mean?" He growled, embarrassed. Tigerclaw ducked his head and went towards his nest. Darkstripe smirked.

"What's up?" Tigerclaw glared at him. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Now leave me alone." He grumbled. Darkstripe pulled out the smirky face again.

"Mhm." He teased. Tigerclaw closed his eye furiously. Lifting his head again, he spoke to Barley.

"I think it's time get going. We enjoyed staying at the barn with you though." He meowed with fake respect, dipping his head. Barley nodded.

"Sure, I was about to go off to visit my sister anyway." He mewed happily. Tigerclaw remembered the she-cat he met earlier (In chapter 5).

"Oh? What's her name?" Tigerclaw asked, trying to not sound too suspicious. Barley raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth to speak.

"Her name is _Violet_." Barley meowed. Tigerclaw couldn't imagine Barley having a sister named _Violet_. It just didn't come together. Tigerclaw nodded.

"What a nice name." He said flatly but not noticing he did. Darkstripe let out a mew in agreement, literally, and not sarcastically.

"We best get going." Said Tigerclaw. "It was nice staying here." Barley, once again, nodded.

"Yes you should be on your way." He agreed. Tigerclaw got up and padded out of the den, with Darkstripe following close behind.

"So," Darkstripe started once they were out of the barn. "Where to go first?" Tigerclaw sighed.

"I honestly don't know, Darkstripe. Maybe there are rouges out there that could help us." Right after those words came out of Tigerclaw's mouth, a rustle wait heard behind them.

"Huh?" Darkstripe meowed. "Who's there?" Tigerclaw waited for them to show their faces. He was quite surprised to see...Blackfoot, Tangleburr, Clawface, Stumpytail, and others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blackfoot growled. They all looked skinny, as if they haven't eaten for _days_.

"What do you mean?" Darkstripe shifted his paws nervously. "This is WindClan grounds." He meowed. Blackfoot narrowed his eyes at Tigerclaw.

"Then what are ThunderClan cats doing on WindClan hunting grounds?" He asked, his voice made him sound like he was up for a challenge.

"We're no longer part of ThunderClan." Tigerclaw hissed. Blackfoot laughed as if he thought Tigerclaw was lying.

"Oh really then?" He meowed slyly. "Why have you left ThunderClan? Has your loyalty turned?" Tigerclaw snorted.

"Of course not! I was never loyal to ThunderClan. But since I was there anyway, I thought leadership for me would be the best for the clan. Until that kittypet came." He grew angry even thinking about that ginger cat. "I can't be in a clan that worships a _kittypet _over their deputy. I just couldn't stay loyal to a clan like that." He explained.

It seemed like Blackfoot and his companions understood.

"I see." Tangleburr sighed. "It's kind of the same story with us. They didn't listen to their leader. They listen to ThunderClan to take _down_ their leader."

Suddenly Tigerclaw had a great plan to take over all the clans. "Wait!" He said. "Do you still live in ShadowClan?" He meowed hopefully. Clawface shook his head.

"No," He meowed sadly. "Once Brokenstar fled we knew that they would turn on us next, so we fled with him. But we were all separated and now we don't know where Brokenstar is."

Tigerclaw now knew that his plan would succeed. He smiled the tiniest smile of evil. This plan was the right way...TO VICTORY.

**So I hope this was long enough for y'all but I don't know, sadly. I guess we'll just wait and see. I'm so disappointed in myself for making each chapter so short. qwq Help me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is basically just a recap if you missed any other stuff last time or whatever, and yeah.**

**Hey, so, note from the editor: the author is very sorry that she has not been updating a lot. This is… 3% my fault, seeing as though I've kind of… abandoned… this story as much as she has. Note from the author: I have NO inspiration right now and I'm kinda tired so this fanfiction will be updating every 1-2 months. About my other fanfiction, make sure you follow and favorite that story, it's a bit short but I'll be updating it soon as well. :)**

uwu

Redtail felt exhausted after everything that was going on in his life currently. He got a new apprentice, who was named Firepaw. Dustpaw wasn't happy about it and always bullied Firepaw, but Firepaw never seemed to mind.

Now that Tigerclaw was gone, Bluestar looked into options for another mentor for Ravenpaw; she ended up choosing Longtail, but not a lot of cats in the clan thought that was a good idea. Bluestar ignored them, of course.

Her thinking was that they both get so scared easily and Longtail could teach Ravenpaw how to react quickly and always be ready for anything, but the clan's thoughts were that they are both cowardly and would flee together at the sight of blood.

Redtail had to support his leader's decision because he's deputy and it's his job to help the leader.

Bluestar started to lose confidence in StarClan and went into depression soon after. That's probably why she ignored her clan's thoughts on hunting, patrolling, and training. Everyone in the clan was pretty worried for her.

Ravenpaw hasn't started training with Longtail yet because he still has a _nasty _bite on his hind leg from the battle a few days ago. He's been sleeping in Spottedleaf's den for a past few days since Spottedleaf found out it could get infected.

She was pretty upset when she found out. "_You tell me this now?!" _Redtail recalled her yowling. "_He could be seriously damaged permanently by this and you just LET it happen?!" She hissed furiously before stalking back into her den. _Usually, Spottedleaf is kind, and beautiful, but like any cat, they have a dark side. Spottedleaf gets really serious if someone in the clan is hurt badly and their treatment was delayed.

Redtail just thought his sister was overreacting but then he remembered that Spottedlead cared about ThunderClan a lot. Nearly as much as him. Featherwhisker, her mentor, was more soft about it. "_Why didn't you tell me this earlier so that he could get proper treatment?" Featherwhisker asked calmly._

Spottedleaf was a very laid back cat and usually _never _got angry or frustrated but Redtail guessed all of the wounds she's been having to deal with since the battle was just stressing her out.

Bluestar got worse every day. She used to come out for a while to get fresh air and eat a bit but now, she doesn't step _paw _out of her den. Someone had to bring her food and she hadn't seen direct sunlight in days. Frostfur was usually in the den with her, comforting her. Just yesterday, Spottedleaf informed Redtail; "Bluestar's developed whitecough." She meowed worriedly.

"What?!" Redtail exclaimed, jumping onto his paws and nearly shoving Whitestorm over. Whitestorm reacted with a grunt but shook it off and stood up next to Redtail. Spottedleaf looked at both of them deeply. "If her whitecough gets any worse, it could escalate to greencough, and I don't have very much catmint."

"No worries," Redtail reassured. "I'll send a patrol to look for more catmint and for now just care for her the best you can."

Spottedleaf didn't look convinced. "You realize that it's leafbare, right? There will be no catmint and the catmint that's left are shriveled and can't be used to heal anymore."

Redtail placed his tail on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"We'll find what we can, and bring it back." Spottedleaf nodded, looking a little less stressed.

"Oh, by the way," She turned around to face Redtail again. "Ravenpaw is good for training now. His wound has healed and he's okay."

Redtail smiled. "That's great to hear." That had been the best news Redtail had heard in _days. _He was having to deal with all of the patrols, he had to check up on the nursery, and medicine-cat den often, and not to mention he had to train Firepaw as well.

Redtail was always felt in charge, and honestly, it felt nice. Even though Redtail worried about Bluestar, he knew that if she died, he would LOVE to be the leader. Even if it meant handling patrols, hunting, and looking after his entire clan.

If he ever were leader, he would definitely make Whitestorm his deputy. The senior warrior would be so helpful, deputy or not.

A voice behind Redtail startled him. "Would you like to join me on the evening patrol?" Redtail whipped around to see Runningwind standing there, quite surprised by Redtail's reaction.

Redtail put on a fake smile and replied. "I would love to, but I have a busy day. Maybe tomorrow."

Runningwind shrugged. "That's fine. I'll ask Mousefur then." The swift tom trotted away. Redtail felt bad by letting him down but he had to get Bluestar to do the naming ceremonies for Firepaw, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw.

He quietly called. "Bluestar, are you in there?" A really soft voice responded.

"You may come in." Redtail slowly ducked under the lichen that draped at the entrance of the den. When he entered, he saw Frostfur lying next to Bluestar.

"You shouldn't be here!" Redtail hissed. "Bluestar has whitecough and you have kits to care for. You can't get sick now." Frostfur looked at him with her gentle, blue eyes.

"I know, but I couldn't leave Bluestar to go through this herself. She needs support." A harsh voice cut her off. "Frostfur. Leave now." Bluestar had gotten up and was flicking her tail back and forth.

Frostfur dipped her head and exited gracefully. Bluestar faced Redtail. "Now, what do you need?"

Redtail took a pace back and managed to stammer. "You need to do the naming ceremony for all of the apprentices." Bluestar relaxed a bit.

"Ah, yes. I forgot." She said simply before leaving the den as well, with Redtail following close behind.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come down here and gather beneath this...rock." She said dully. Redtail took a seat next to his apprentice, Firepaw. The young tom was extremely excited, to the point where he was shaking and his fur was fluffed up.

Redtail was so proud of Firepaw. Bluestar slowly started with Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw! Do you honor the...warrior code and promise to protect your...clan at all costs?" She asked, clearly focused on something else.

Ravenpaw bowed. "I do." Bluestar blinked back into the real world and continued.

"Then I say your name...Ravenwing." The entire clan was in the middle of cheering until they all heard the rustling of leaves.

Redtail turned his head slowly. "Who's there?" There was no response. He beckoned Lionheart and Gray_paw _to come over.

"We're going to go check. Everyone stay in your dens for now." Graypaw's eyes were storming.

"Who would interrupt this now?! I haven't gotten my warrior name yet!" He complained. Lionheart butted him gently.

"You'll get it when we come back." He reassured.

Graystripe huffed. "Unless we die and don't come back." He muttered.

"Stop this now. We have to be quiet." Redtail meowed. He slowly crept forward, where all the sound was coming from. With a signal, he launched himself onto the creature. The creature yowled and easily shook Redtail off.

It spat and turned around. Redtail's eyes widened. He remembered this cat. "Yellowfang!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloo this is another chapter is Tigerclaw being evil!**

**I should've finished this chapter a long time ago, but laziness hit me real hard… Anywho, I just wanna give some appreciation real quick…**

**Kuroimori - I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through all of these chapters of horrible writing qwq**

**Arrayave - I don't even know if you read this anymore, but thank you for favoriting it anyway :D**

**Russetmoth2786 - Thank you for your feedback, I'll make sure to try and fix up any plot holes or confusions that I can. **

**Halloween fun update coming soon!**

uwu

Tigerclaw glanced down at the rogues who were staring at him. He felt much more powerful than he had back when he was in the clan of weaklings.

"Tigerclaw, where are we going to stay? What are we going to eat?" Tangleburr, one of the rogues, asked.

"We'll find what we can." He meowed gruffly. "I've brought a few new… friends for you guys to meet." Tigerclaw had gone to the twoleg place, looking for someone who would fight alongside him to take Redtail down. A thin, yet sleek brown cat slid out from the bushes, followed by a dark ginger cat.

"Everyone, this is Mowgli and Snag." Tigerclaw had found them while he was searching; he had promised them that they would be cared for and have a great life if they helped Tigerclaw take over the forest.

Snag was a bold tom, who always had great ideas and was amazing in battle. Tigerclaw knew he would be useful… ish. He had great ideas, sure, but he was _so_ clueless, unlike Mowgli.

Mowgli didn't have a thick coat like Snag, or the strength, but he was quick and cunning. But like every cat, there's a downside. Mowgli was a coward, he would run away as soon as a single claw landed on his fur.

Tigerclaw decided to give him a chance anyway; he could fix Mowgli and Snag to be better in battle.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. His beautiful kits were left in the clan of mouse-brains and cowards. He couldn't let them live a soft, kittypet life. They needed to learn from him, to be proud of each and every battle. But in ThunderClan, they would never.

_I'm coming for you, my kits. _He vowed silently. A voice startled him from behind.

"What's on your mind?" Blackfoot trotted up beside him and sat down happily. Tigerclaw glared at him.

"Why are you so _happy_?" He meowed in disgust. Tigerclaw knew that if he wanted his allies to learn how to truly fight, they would have to do it the hard way. Unsheathed claws, blood, the howling of pain. They had to learn the _real _way.

He stood up. "There's no time for talking. We need to train right now." He said sternly. _Now, this is how you do it. _Mewed a voice in his head. Tigerclaw wasn't sure who was talking, but he just brushed it off and padded over to where Stumpytail and Snag were standing.

"Ah, perfect." He mewed, trying not to show any emotions. "Since you two are here right now, we'll start off with you. You shall demonstrate how we fight around here. Unsheathe your claws, both of you. I was to see blood from at least one cat."

Snag looked startled. "I don't think we should cause any harm if we're just practicing..." He meowed with uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Stumpytail looked ready. His claws were unsheathed and he was smirking at Snag.

"_I'm _ready, Tigerclaw." He meowed proudly. Tigerclaw nodded and turned to Snag, waiting for him to unsheathe his claws.

Snag started to slowly bring his claws out, but before they were all the way out, Stumpytail launched himself straight at Snag, tackling the big tom to the ground.

Snag fell back with an "oof" but quickly got back up and glared at Stumpytail. "I wasn't ready!" He complained.

Tigerclaw closed his eyes with annoyance. "A _true _warrior is _always _ready." He replied coldly.

Snag shook himself and attacked back at Stumpytail, clawing away pawfuls of fur. Tigerclaw smiled. They were finally learning the right way. _His _way.

"You go, Snag! Get him!" Cheered Mowgli from a distance. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and focused back on Stumpytail and Snag. Now, they were both covered in their own blood and each other's.

"That's enough!" The two cats stopped fighting and looked at Tigerclaw. "We don't have all day to watch you two rip each other apart. There are other cats we need to train around here too." Tigerclaw looked around at all the cats.

"Blackfoot and Tangleburr. You two will fight each other next." He meowed. The two cats glanced at each other, with a worried expression on their face.

Tangleburr stepped forward. "We don't want to hurt each other." She told Tigerclaw confidently. "You may not see it this way, but we were clanmates, and we don't hurt each other unless needed."

Tigerclaw tried to hold back his anger. "This _is _needed! You need to train to become better! You have to fight him as if he's your enemy. _Show no mercy._"

Both Tangleburr and Blackfoot backed away.

"I knew you two were cowards." Tigerclaw scowled. "Always looking for mercy. That's not what your enemies would do to you in a _real _battle. You wouldn't even have a chance."

Tangleburr looked up furiously. "That's not true! Look at this!" She growled and threw herself at Blackfoot, clawing and biting him viciously. Blackfoot yowled in pain while Tigerclaw smiled. _Ha! I can't believe Tangleburr fell for it! There's no way she would survive a day in battle training. Weakling. _The voice mocked.

Tigerclaw ignored the voice once again and turned back to Tangleburr and Blackfoot. Blackfoot now had Tangleburr pinned to the ground and he was biting at her ear, leaving teeth marks everywhere until Tangleburr threw him off.

"Great 'practice' you two," Tiger said, smirking. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Tangleburr rose up to meet his eyes. "We _didn't_! You tricked us into fighting! I will _never _do that again!" Tangleburr huffed. "Right, Blackfoot?"

Blackfoot hesitated. "Well, not really. We do need training. Plus, he didn't trick _me_!" He smirked.

Tangleburr took a step back, looking deeply hurt before rushing off toward ShadowClan territory.

Tigerclaw watched as Tangleburr raced away. He shot a sideways glance at Blackfoot, who had a look of regret on his face.

"You made the right choice." He murmured to Blackfoot. The white tom still looked troubled. _This is how they should act. Loyal to you first. _The voice whispered.

"Tigerclaw." Said a voice behind him. Tigerclaw turned to see Stumpytail's pathetic face.

"What?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes. Stumpytail gulped, which was very noticeable.

"Where do you think Tangleburr went? And do you think she'll come back?" He asked hesitantly.

Tigerclaw snorted. "It depends if I let her come back." He responded. "Now, who needs more practice?"

uwu

**DONE DONE DONE DONE! This took literally SO long to write, even though it's SO short. It was an on and off process of my actually trying to write, or being too lazy and just not doing it at all...TwT**

**Anwayssss we're doing a different update for Halloween it's gonna be ~special~ so just wait!**


	10. Halloween Special!

**EYYYY! We have your ~halloween special~ right here! Xoxo~**

uwu

**Tawnypaw: **FATHERRR I CAUGHT A MOUSEEEE AREN'T YOU PROUDDD WANNA EAT ITTT?!

**Tigerclaw: **Uhh...not right now sweetie…

**Tawnypaw: **But but- *sniffles* it was my very first catch…

**Tigerclaw: **Okay, okay! I'll eat it. *takes a bite*

**Tawnypaw: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT!

**Tigerclaw: ***spits it out* EWWWWWW! What IS that?!

**Tawnypaw: **It's my beautiful brother's organs. *blinks innocently*

**Tigerclaw: **Wait...what did you just say-

**Tawnypaw: **Me and my brother went out hunting, but we couldn't find anything so we decided to fight each other for food. Literally.

**Tigerclaw: ***facepalm* WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

**Tawnypaw: **I just told you why! Now, I'll go try to fight Thornclaw for food now. Bye~

**Tigerclaw: **My children turned out exactly the way I wanted them to.

uwu

**Featherpaw and Stormpaw: **Trick or treat!

**Graystripe: **What are you guys doing in ThunderClan territory? They could kill you if they see you. Leave now!

**Featherpaw: **But father! It's Halloween! EVERYONE'S going trick-or-treating to all the other types of clans. I just passed Bramblepaw. He was heading to ShadowClan territory. I heard they have the BEST candy!

**Graystripe: **Why did you guys tell me? I am so disappointed in you.

**Stormpaw: **We're sorry, father. We just wanted to have a bit of fun.

**Graystripe: **You should've invited me! Now all the good candy is gone! Argh!

**Featherpaw: **Wait...so you're not mad at us?

**Graystripe: **Why would I be? I'm just a little upset you didn't invite me to join as well. Me and Firestar would've loved to come along.

**Stormpaw: **Yeah, there's not much candy left around. But if you don't tell anyone else, we'll share our candy with you.

**Graystripe: **Deal!

uwu

**Sagewhisker: **Yellowfang~ If you can sort all of these herbs by the time I get back, I'll give you candy.

**Yellowfang: **I'd rather not. I don't like candy. Too sweet.

**Sagewhisker:** *gasps* EVERYONE EVERYONE EVERYONE YELLOWFANG DOESN'T LIKE CANDY SHE'S A DISGRACE!

**Yellowfang: **Wait what- I-

**Sagewhisker: **THROW HER OUT! THROW HER OUT FOREVER!

**Everyone else: **YEAH! THROW HER OUT! THROW HER OUT!

**~a few days later~**

**Yellowfang: **And that, Firepaw, is how I was banished from ShadowClan.

uwu

**Feathertail's ghost: **_Hello, Crowfeather, and Leafpool. I see that you've become quite a couple._

**Crowfeather: **Uhm...Yes, we're quite the couple, aren't we? *smiles are Leafpool* We're actually about to go decorate our couple den for Halloween.

**Feathertail's ghost: **_Oh, isn't that cute? I'll be the ghost haunting anyone that goes in or out for you~_

**Leafpool: **...I think that's very unnecessary. We don't need another ghost hanging around here.

**Feathertail's ghost: **_Another ghost? Who? I will kill them a second time! I'll show them that I can be the better ghost!_

**Crowfeather: **It's actually Spottedleaf. But we _were _thinking that she's too soft and nice to actually be scary enough. I think you'd be a wonderful one!

**Leafpool: ***elbows Crowfeather and whispers* I don't want her here! She'll take away all of our love.

**Feathertail's ghost: **_No need to whisper, child. I'm right next to you. I can hear EVERYTHING you're saying._

**Leafpool: **Uhmm...I think my sister needs help setting up HER den, so I'll get going now. Bye Crowfeather! See you later! We can decorate our den later tonight.

**Crowfeather: **So, how good are you at haunting people- WOWWWW what happened?

**Feathertail's ghost: **_Don't worry, it's makeup. I heard this thing from some two-legs and decided that I liked it, so I took it from them while they were asleep._

**Crowfeather: **Very well then...

uwu

**Darkstripe: **What's this potion you've been talking about, Tigerclaw? I'd be glad to help you.

**Tigerstar: **It's a witch poison potion.

**Darkstripe: **Why are we making it- I thought we were on clown decorating duty.

**Tigerstar: **I know, but I already finished it and I want a little more excitement from the apprentices that come here. I'm gonna make a huge witch with a bunch of twigs and then I'll place this cauldron right over here, then BOOM! Scared.

**Darkstripe: **What an amazing plan, but do you think it'll even work?

**Tigerstar: **I'm sure it will because I programmed the witch to offer them a poisoned apple and I hired Tawnypaw to pretend to die right in front of them. Hehehehe.

**Darkstripe: **I think that's too scary for the poor cats.

**Tigerstar: **They'll be able to take it! My cats are strong, but I don't guarantee that the other cats will be alive by the end of this.

**Darkstripe: **Let's do this!

**~the next day~**

**Stormpaw: **Let's go, Tawnypaw! We can't wait all day for you! It's getting dark.

**Tawnypaw: **I know, I know! Let me just get my broom then we'll go.

**Featherpaw: **Finally! Let's go, everyone. We're going to ShadowClan territory. I heard they have the best candy.

**Bramblepaw: **Yeah, even though I loath ShadowClan, I would go there for candy EVERY DAY.

**Stormpaw: **Ooh! These clowns are so creepy. Wow.

**Tawnypaw: **Hey, guys! Look over here! There's a witch.

**Bramblepaw: **Pfft. That's not even creepy at all. It just looks tacky. Father must've had something else in mind.

**Featherpaw: **Tigerstar would've made something wayy scarier than that.

**Tawnypaw: **Welp, okay. Let's move on.

**The witch: **Hello, children. I have some fresh apples and apple pie if you want to try it out.

**Stormpaw: **I'm not gonna lie, guys. That's pretty creepy to me.

**Tawnypaw: **I'll show you guys that the witch is scary! I'll take an apple!

**Bramblepaw: **Tawnypaw! No! In the stories, they die because of poison in the apples. Don't eat it!

**Featherpaw: **We should run now…

**Bramblepaw: **No! I'm not leaving my sister with this creepy thing!

**Tawnypaw: ***takes a bite and pretends to die*

**Stormpaw: **You know, I'm feeling that Featherpaw had a good idea. Run!

**Bramblepaw: **Yeah...let's go go go go go *shoves them all away quickly*

**Tawnypaw: ***sits up* Aww, come on! I wanted a better reaction from them, not just running.

**The witch: **There are still actual ghosts and clowns that are over there.

**Tawnypaw: ***hears a bunch of screams and a thump on the ground* Yeahh you're right. Wanna go trick-or-treating with me?

**The witch: **I thought you wouldn't ask.

uwu

**Tigerclaw and Goldenflower: **Happy Halloween, children!

**Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw: **Yay! Candy! We love you, mother and father!

**~a few years later~**

**Tigerclaw and Sasha: **Happy Halloween, children!

**Tadpole: **Yes, yes. Now give us the candy and leave us alone. You embarrass me, mother.

**Sasha: **HOW DARE YOU?! I WILL DROWN YOU IN THE WATER!

**Tadpole: **HAHA! You can try, my name is Tadpole for a reason. You can't drown me.

**Sasha: **Watch me.

**~a few years later~**

**Sasha: **And that, my surviving children, is how you lost your brother, Tadpole.

uwu

**Graystripe: **Look at you two children! I wish your mother was here, she would've loved to make those homemade costumes for you guys.

**Silverstream's ghost: **_No, I still can. And I already have!_

**Graystripe: **Yay! You two will look perfect!

**Featherpaw: **Are you sure? A hotdog? There's no way I'm going dressed as a hotdog.

**Silverstream's ghost: **_No, sweetie this is for your brother. You get this super cute witch outfit I made._

**Featherpaw: **Oh my gosh! I love it!

**Stormpaw: **Hey! That's so unfair! I want a good costume too!

**Silverstream's ghost: **_But the hotdog IS a good costume! Let's try it on._

**Stormpaw: **Ew! No way!

**Silverstream's ghost: **_Come on, it's just this year, I promise. Next year I'll make something else for you._

**Stormpaw: **Fine.

**~the next Halloween~**

**Silverstream's ghost:** _Stormpaw! I have your even better costume this time!_

**Stormpaw: **Seriously, mother? I'm not going as a hamburger!

**Silverstream's ghost: **_Oh come on! It's just this year, I promise. Next year I'll get you an even better costume._

**Stormpaw: **No way! That's what you said last year and not the mention, I was HUMILIATED when I went to ShadowClan territory last time.

**Silverstream's ghost: **_Nobody will tease you this time. This costume is way too good. Just one more year. Please Stormpaw? You would look so cute in it!_

**Stormpaw: **...fine...

**~and the Halloween after that~**

**Silverstream's ghost: **_Ohhhh Stormfur! I have your Halloween costume and this time, I think it'll suit you more than any of the other amazing costumes I've made for you._

**Stormfur: **For the last time, mother. I'm not going as a salad. I'm not vegan, and I'm not a kit anymore. I don't go trick-or-treating.

**Silverstream's ghost: **_But your sister's going. I made her a cute little ghost costume and now everyone loves her! *whispers* Especially that WindClan apprentice, Crowpaw._

**Stormfur: **Nope nope nope, I'm fine. I'll stay in this year. Plus I can hang out with Mistyfoot.

**Mistyfoot: **Hey, Stormfur, I was wondering if you could look after the kits in the nursery. I was gonna go trick-or-treating with Feathertail.

**Stormfur: **Wait...what?

**Mistyfoot: **Have a great time~

**Heyyy~ I hope you enjoyed your Halloween special! These were just a bunch of skits that I wrote, and note to self: This isn't Halloween related much, but it's scary related, and scary is related to Halloween.**

**This was mostly comedy, even though it wasn't really funny.**

**I really really hope you guys enjoy your Halloween, even with quarantine, and all of the crazy stuff that's been going on. Make sure to wear a mask in public and try to avoid large gatherings. Stay safe!**


End file.
